Kiyo  I Love You
by Zatch Bell Yaoi Lover
Summary: Apollo finally tells Kiyo how he feels and they have Gay sex a couple times and they come across Dufort who is taking in by Kiyo's mom and the three boys enjoy their time together. Then Kiyo becomes sick of it and wants to stop so he tells Apollo to stop.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Boy x Boy

If not Yaoi Fan please leave now

Apollo's Secret

It was just a regular Saturday morning, when Zatch would go off and play with Tia, Kanchome, and Ponygon. At 10:00 Kiyo finally got out of bed and felt really stiff. Kiyo's mom had left the morning paper on the table and the cover title was "Young man has abilities to see the future".

"Kiyo are you there?" said a voice coming out the window. Kiyo walked over to the window to find Apollo trying to get his attention.

"Hey Apollo long time no see" yelled Kiyo.

"Kiyo I need to talk to you in private" replied Apollo.

Kiyo got dressed and went down stairs to let Apollo in. He opened the door and Apollo dashed inside and grabbed Kiyo's Shirt and hauled him up to the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Apollo glanced out of the bedroom window and pierced up and down the streets. He closed the windows and closed the blind and then took a deep breath.

"Apollo what's going on" Kiyo asked.

"Shhhhhh be quiet" replied Apollo as he peaked out the window one again.

"Ok the ghost is clear. What were you saying Kiyo?" asked Apollo.

"Why are you acting like your hiding from someone?" replied Kiyo.

"Kiyo im here hiding form the…..paparazzi….." Apollo stuttered.

Kiyo tried his best not to laugh. Apollo rolled up his shirt revealing a massive red mark. Kiyo eyes widened in shock.

"They ran me all downtown and I fell down a dirt hill and I got this giant scar" said Apollo Faintly.

Kiyo stood up and grabbed Apollo's arm and took him to the bathroom. He started to run some warm water in the bathtub.

"Apollo take of your shirt so we can clean that bruise of yours" said Kiyo.

Apollo took off his shirt and Kiyo couldn't help but crack a smile. Kiyo gently put his hand on Apollo's body rubbing it up and down. Apollo stepped back.

"Kiyo what are you doing?" asked Apollo in shock.

"O sorry I didn't mean to do that" replied Kiyo as he stopped the bathwater.

"That's should be full enough. I'll look for some spare clothes you can wear" said Kiyo as he left the bathroom.

A few minutes later Apollo came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel nothing else. Once again Kiyo cracked another smile. Apollo sat down next to Kiyo and put his hand on his leg and leaned close to him. Kiyo's manhood grew hard and he tried to hide it by leaning on his legs.

"Kiyo, I have a secret to tell you" Said Apollo leaning closer to Kiyo.

"Ughh sure you can tell me anything" replied Kiyo.

"Kiyo….im Gay" said Apollo unbuttoning Kiyo's Shirt.

"Apollo I'm Gay too but…." Kiyo stumbled.

Apollo stood up and removed the towel. Kiyo looked up to see Apollo fully naked in front of him. Apollo pushed Kiyo onto his back on the bed and got on top of his ripping Kiyo's shirt off and passionately kissing him. Kiyo rolled over so that he was on top of Apollo and Kiyo got up stripped down and layed on the bed kissing Apollo again.

"You're pretty good at this Kiyo. Is this your first time?" said Apollo as he started to stroke Kiyo's manhood.

"Apollo I want you to make me feel good" replied Kiyo.

Apollo flipped on top off Kiyo and stuck Kiyo's manhood in his mouth. Kiyo moaned with pleasure which made Apollo manhood grow even harder. After a few minutes Kiyo was ready to release.

"Apollo I'm Cumming ughhh" said Kiyo.

"You're doing great Kiyo. Just cum in my mouth Ok" replied Apollo as he stuck Kiyo's manhood back in his mouth.

Kiyo finally released in Apollo's mouth and Apollo swallowed it all. Kiyo was out of breath and Apollo got on top of Kiyo and started to kiss him again. Kiyo's manhood grew really hard again. Apollo looked back at Kiyo's manhood and stroked it slowly.

"Kiyo if your this hard after just Cumming I'd say this is your first time. Kiyo I'm going to go inside of you now" whispered Apollo,

Apollo stuck his finger in Kiyo's mouth and then began to slip his finger Kiyo's ass. Kiyo's arched his back and moaned of pleasure which turn Apollo on even more.

Apollo Positioned Kiyo's on top of him and slowly put his manhood in Kiyo's ass. Kiyo moaned even louder and started to bounce up and down slowly.

"How does it feel Kiyo? You want some more" Said Apollo.

Kiyo began to bounce even faster on Apollo and He started to stroke his manhood. Apollo place his hands on Kiyo's waste and directed his speed. Apollo looked at Kiyo's face and flipped him into doggie position. He thrusts harder and harder into Kiyo's ass and rocked the whole bed. Apollo put his hand on Kiyo's manhood and began to stroke it hard. Kiyo finally released into Apollo's hand and Apollo Licked it off his hand.

"Apollo your manhood feel good inside me don't stop" moaned Kiyo.

"Kiyo I'm going to cum in you soon so be prepared" replied Apollo.

Apollo removed his manhood from Kiyo's ass and began to stoke himself hard. Apollo released his cum onto Kiyo's chest and face and fell down next to Kiyo. Kiyo looked in to Apollo's eyes and kissed him.

"That Felt amazing Apollo. We have to do it again" said Kiyo.

"You did amazing Kiyo. I love you" replied Apollo.

"I love you too Apollo" replied Kiyo as they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kiyo's mom comes in to his room to wake him up and she notices Apollo in bed next to him naked. Kiyo's mom walked over to the bed and gently taps Apollo on the head waking him up. She places her finger over his mouth so he doesn't say anything that'll wake Kiyo.

"Can I speak to you in private down stairs?" whispered Kiyo's mom.

"Sure but ummm hehe can I get dressed" asked Apollo.

"Ok I'll be down stairs" replied Kiyo's mom.

Apollo quietly got out of bed and put on the clothes Kiyo left out for him. He went down stairs to talk to his mom.

"So you took my son's virginity? Am I wrong?" asked Kiyo's mom.

"ummm Yes… I am truly sorry Miss" Said Apollo.

"O no, no, no it's quite alright. As long as my son is happy I'm ok with it and you can call me Mrs. Takemine" said Mrs Takemine.

"Wait you knew Kiyo is Gay?" asked Apollo.

"Kiyo came out to me 5 months ago and I'm alright with it" replied Mrs Takemine as she picked up here purse.

"Tell Kiyo I wane shopping Ok. Bye" said Kiyo's mom as she left.

Apollo took a deep breath and headed back up stairs. Kiyo was awake but just staring at the window. Apollo told Kiyo what his mom told him and they laid down together and made out. Kiyo's manhood grew hard. Apollo grabbed it and started to stroke it.

"Kiyo are you sure you want to do this again?" asked Apollo.

"Apollo this time can I go inside you?" asked Kiyo.

Apollo gave a smirk. "Only if you give me a blow job" Apollo winked at Kiyo. Kiyo looked at Apollo's pants and he put his hand on Apollo's leg and kissed him again. Kiyo pulled Apollo's pant off and started to stroke his hard manhood. He shoved his manhood into his mouth and swallowed it and made Apollo feel really good. Apollo put his hands on Kiyo's head and moaned of pleasure. Kiyo increased his speed and then he stopped and started to stroke it again and Apollo released his cum onto Kiyo's face. Kiyo's manhood grew even harder until he started to leak fluid. Apollo Licked the cum off of Kiyo's face and kissed him again. Kiyo flipped Apollo onto his stomach and spat into Apollo's ass.

"Are you ready Apollo I'm going in" said Kiyo.

"Don't go easy Kiyo I want you to go full force" replied Apollo.

Kiyo slowly put his manhood really deep into Apollo's ass and began to thrust harder and harder. Kiyo's face filled with joy as he watched Apollo make sexy faces. Apollo felt really penetrated inside and he moaned even louder. Kiyo stopped and flipped Apollo on his back and Kiyo stuck his manhood back into his ass. While Kiyo was thrusting into Apollo he touched Apollo's chest and abs which made him hornier and he started to fuck him even harder.

"Harder Kiyo Harder ughhhh" moaned Apollo.

"Hey Kiyo what are you doing to Apollo?" Zatch came out of nowhere?

Kiyo stopped and pulled the cover over him and Apollo.

"Zatch! Where did you come from? No wonder it seemed quiet? yelled Kiyo.

"Kiyo why are you on top of Apollo with no clothes on?" asked Zatch.

"Zatch. Get out now!" shouted Kiyo.

"But Kiyo I just want to know why you and Apollo are naked under the covers together" replied Zatch.

"Zatch I hear your friends calling you if you don't hurry they'll leave you" said Apollo.

"O yeah right see ya later Kiyo, Apollo" said Zatch as he jumped out the window. Kiyo looked at Apollo and kissed him and thanked him for getting rid of Zatch.

"Kiyo you're holding out on me. Cum in my ass" said Apollo as Kiyo put his manhood back I his ass.

Kiyo kept thrusting Apollo's ass again faster and faster as Apollo touched Kiyo's chest. Apollo was about to release again from him stroking himself and Kiyo kept on going which made Apollo's climax feel all the more better. Apollo released his cum on to Kiyo's chest and Kiyo felt even better seeing Apollo cum. He kept on thrusting even after he released once and he couldn't stop. Apollo yelled of the pleasure that Kiyo inflicted him while releasing his cum. Kiyo pushed the cum deeper into Apollo which made it easier to move.

"Kiyo….ughhh..ahha..How many…times …..Did …..you release?" Apollo said faintly.

Kiyo's eyes were tightened shut when he answered. "I've released 2 times and I want to keep going" replied Kiyo. Mrs Takemine was peeping through the key hole and smiled and thought to herself: Kiyo I am so proud you found what you were looking for my son.

"Kiyo it's starting to feel sensitive inside. Please stop soon" said Apollo.

Kiyo acted like he didn't hear Apollo and was close to releasing again. Kiyo released a load of his cum into Apollo's ass. Apollo Arched his back and Kiyo fell down of exhaustion. Loads of Kiyo's cum was leaking out of Apollo's ass. Kiyo stuck his tongue in his ass and Apollo rested his neck. Kiyo stopped and looked at Apollo.

"Kiyo it felt so amazing when you released in my ass" said Apollo.

"Apollo sorry I didn't stop I was really horny and i….."

Apollo kissed Kiyo before he could finish his sentence. Kiyo and Apollo got up and took a hot bath together and ate lunch and enjoyed the rest of their Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another hot summer day, and it was so hot Zatch didn't want to go outside in the heat. Apollo had stayed the night under Mrs. Takemine permission.

"Wow it a hot day today isn't it Kiyo?" said Apollo pulling off his shirt.

"Not as hot as you" Kiyo stumbled looking at Zatch staring at him.

"Kiyo" Zatch murmured. "It's hot can we go to the beach or something.

Kiyo's eyes widened and Apollo looked at him. He got up and left the room and went down stairs. Zatch looked at Apollo in curiosity. Apollo tried not to notice. Zatch quickly ran over the bedroom door and closed it. Apollo looked at Zatch.

"Ok Apollo what were you and Kiyo doing yesterday?" asked Zatch.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zatch. Did the heat get to you already?" replied Apollo.

"I know what I saw. Kiyo was on top of you with no clothes on and you guys were shaking the bed and making creepy noises" Zatch yelled.

Apollo got up and walked over to Zatch and put his hand on his head and whispered in his ear.

"Zatch, Kiyo and I were making love to each other and it was wrong for someone your age to be watching us" whispered Apollo.

Zatch seemed confused because he didn't know what the term making love meant. Apollo sat next to Zatch and started to explain to him what it meant.

"O so that's what you guys were doing, but a guy with a guy aren't guys supposed to love girls. Wait unless, Kiyo is a girl?" Zatch freaked.

"No, no Zatch. If a guy likes a guy then that guy is either Bi meaning he likes girls and boys or he is Gay meaning he likes just guys" explained Apollo.

"Isn't bye something you say when someone is leaving?" asked Zatch.

"No Zatch Bi-sexual" replied Apollo.

"O I still don't get this" said Zatch.

"Long story short Zatch. Kiyo and I are Homosexuals" said Apollo looking away from Zatch.

Zatch walked over to the side Apollo was facing and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care if you and Kiyo are home sensuals you guys are my friends and I don't turn my back on friends who need me" said Zatch picking up Vulcan 300.

"Thanks Zatch…..and its Homosexual not Home sensual" Apollo replied with a smirk on his face.

Kiyo walked back into the room with shades on shirtless in swimming trunks. Apollo stood up and Zatch looked at Kiyo with a confused face.

"Zatch, Apollo we're going to the beach, I already called Tia and Megumi to come join us they'll be here soon." explained Kiyo.

"Kiyo you never told me you're a home sensual I thought friends were supposed to tell each other everything." Said Zatch as Apollo looked at him feeling embarrassed.

"I'm a what? Zatch" Kiyo replied.

"Kiyo Zatch meant to say Homosexual" Said Apollo.

"Yeah Kiyo, you never told me you're a Homosexual" Zatch said.

"Zatch I wasn't ready to explain it to you and yes Apollo and I are Gay" replied Kiyo.

Kiyo put three clean towels on the bed and handed Zatch his trunks and gave Apollo a spare. The doorbell rang and it was Tia and Megumi with their swimsuits and everything. Kiyo left the room to let Zatch and Apollo change into their trunks.

Kiyo opened the door and let Megumi and Tia in. Megumi hugged Kiyo and out her stuff down next to the door and they all went upstairs to the room.

"Apollo it's good to see you again" said Megumi.

"It's good to see you too Megumi, Tia" replied Apollo.

"Ok let's get out of this hot house and head to the beach" said Kiyo.

Kiyo put all the towels in his mom's beach bag and the guys started walking to the beach. It took only a couple minutes to get there and when they arrived there was a giant dust devil heading towards Kiyo. Megumi pushed Kiyo out of the way and she pulled out her spell book.

"Seoshi" Megumi read the spell cover the group in a down shield.

"Deoga Derugo" said a voice from behind.

Another dust devil was heading towards the group when Kiyo pulled out his spell book.

"Zatch are you ready? RASHIELD" yelled Kiyo as the shield appeared.

"Rion Dunedoruk" said the man in the suit.

Two thin wires came out of nowhere and tied up Apollo and snatched him over to the enemy.

"Apollo Noooo" cried Kiyo.

"Kiyo help me" replied Apollo.

"Zatch go get Apollo" said Kiyo and Zatch ran towards the two.

"Hahaha so you guys are mamodo and I was right" said the kid in the armor.

"Rauzaruke" yelled Kiyo as a rainbow lightning struck Zatch.

Zatch's spell gave him more strength and he dashed towards the enemy at full speed. The small kid held out his hand preparing for another spell.

"Diolemn dunedoruga"

A giant sandstorm appeared blowing hard towards Zatch. Megumi casted the Seoshi spell to protect them again and Zatch pressed forward through the storm. The storm surged more powerful by the minute but Zatch did not give up. He yelled to Kiyo for help. Kiyo opened his book.

"BAO ZAKERUGA" yelled Kiyo as Zatch released a giant lightning dragon from his body.

Bao's presence stopped the storm and it attacked the Enemy burning their spell book and sending the kid back to the mamodo world. Apollo got up and ran back to the others.

"Thanks for saving me guys" said Apollo.

"You're quite welcome Apollo" replied Megumi.

"Come on you guy I wanna go in the water" complained Zatch.

"Yeah me too, Megumi can we go in the water?" asked Tia.

"Go ahead you two we'll join you shortly" Megumi answered.

"Last one in the rotten mamodo" Zatch exclaimed.

Megumi watched Tia and Zatch run into the water then she turned to Kiyo and Apollo with a curious look. Kiyo tried not to look her directly in the eye. Apollo put his arm around Kiyo's neck. Megumi looked at Apollo and seemed confused.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Megumi.

"What do you mean Megumi?" asked Apollo.

"You and Kiyo, you guys are always in each other's arms. Kiyo are you keeping something from me" Megumi looked down.

"Megumi I haven't told you yet have I" said Kiyo.

"Told me what Kiyo?" asked Megumi.

"Apollo and I are….."

"Gay!" Megumi interrupted.

"You two guys are homosexuals" Megumi fell to the sand with her hands covering her face.

"Megumi nothing has changed" said Apollo.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiyo put his hand on Megumi and leaned close to her. Apollo sat next to her.

"Megumi I may be Gay but nothing different and I'm still going to make Zatch king and I'm still your friend" explained Kiyo.

"Megumi Kiyo and I made love and were boyfriends now and I want you to be Ok with that" said Apollo.

Megumi got up and turned to Apollo. She punched him in his face and knocked him on the floor. Apollo tooth had been knocked out.

"Apollo you did this didn't you?" asked Megumi with a mad face.

"Megumi calm down" yelled Kiyo.

"I didn't do anything Megumi" replied Apollo.

Megumi stepped towards Apollo with her fist out. Kiyo grabbed her arm.

"Megumi please stop he didn't make me Gay I've only been with him since Saturday. Megumi don't hurt him" cried Kiyo.

"Fine. Apollo if you hurt Kiyo in anyway or you cheat on him with any other guy a punch in the face won't be the only thing you'll receive" Explained Megumi as she walked towards the water.

"Apollo I am so sorry about Megumi" pleaded Kiyo.

"Kiyo clam down it's all right. Come on let enjoy our day at the beach" said Apollo

Kiyo helped Apollo off the ground and they headed for the water. Apollo tried to talk to Megumi but she ignored him and swam away. Apollo didn't let that keep him down. Apollo took Kiyo behind a Boulder in the water and began to kiss him. Megumi saw Apollo take him and so she took out her spell book.

"Hey Tia do me a favor" said Megumi.

"Yes Megumi?" replied Tia.

"Tia I thought I saw a mamodo behind that rock aim over there for me" said Megumi.

"An enemy! Let's go Megumi" said Tia getting pumped.

"Right. Gigano Siesu" yelled Megumi.

Tia's spell smashed the rock that Apollo and Kiyo were kidding behind and blew it to smithereens. The blow sent Kiyo and Apollo flying further out to sea. Megumi couldn't help but laugh. Tia looked back at Megumi and Zatch didn't notice notice because he was busy playing with Vulcan 300. Kiyo surfaced from under the water with Apollo I his arms.

"Tia where is Kiyo and Apollo I don't see them" said Megumi sarcastically.

Tia waved her arms towards Kiyo and Apollo, and Megumi casted the Siesu spell without warning. Since Tia waved her arms toward the two guys, her spell went directly towards them. The spell hit Kiyo and Apollo directly and separated them just like Megumi planned. Megumi put the spell book back in her bag and swam out to sea and grabbed Kiyo.

"Kiyo what were you two doing behind that rock?" asked Megumi.

"Apollo and I were…..making out" replied Kiyo.

"Kiyo you know if anyone finds out that your Gay you can get into a lot of trouble" explained Megumi.

"I know but Megumi you can't change who I am" replied Kiyo.

"I'm not trying to change you Kiyo I'm trying to protect you" Megumi said as she pulled Kiyo back to shore.

"Kiyo I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" complained Zatch.

Kiyo looked up the beach for a decent Restaurant and then he spotted and sea food place.

"Hey guys look a sea food parlor lets go check it out" Kiyo suggested.

"Yay. Maybe they'll have some delicious yellowtail there" said Zatch as he dashed for the restaurant with Tia's right behind him.

Apollo was looking at Megumi and she failed not to notice so she turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Take a picture Apollo it last longer" she said.

"Megumi why did you fire your spel…."

"Because I saw a shark and so I fired at it to scare it away. I protected my friend from being hurt" Megumi interrupted Apollo.

"Apollo, Megumi stop fighting. Today is our day to relax and hang out with friends. It's better than fighting battles" said Kiyo.

They arrived at the sea food parlor and the sign said "Closed". Zatch and Tia were staring at a young teenager sitting at one of the tables. Kiyo looked to see who it was and it was Dufort, Zeno's human partner. He wasn't much of a threat without Zeno's book. They totted back around the corner trying to avoid being seen.

"That's him, the one who took Rops away from me" Apollo said breaking a tear.

"I can see you guys hiding behind that wall" said Dufort.

Kiyo stepped out from behind the wall and walked closer to Dufort. Dufort was reading a book and he didn't bother to look up when Kiyo sat down across from him. They others sat down too.

"Dufort why are you still here in Japan after we beat Faudo and burnt Zeno's book?" asked Kiyo.

Dufort looked up at Kiyo and the other backed up.

"I have no family or friends to turn too right now I have nowhere to go" replied Dufort.

Kiyo looked into Dufort's eyes and saw he was telling the truth. Dufort closed his book, got up, and walked away from the table. Kiyo got up and dashed infront of Dufort. Dufort looked into Kiyo's eyes.

"Dufort you do have friends you can turn to" said Kiyo.

"What are you talking about?" Dufort replied.

"You have me" Kiyo implied.

"You?" Dufort asked.

"Yes Megumi, Apollo, Zatch, and Tia too" Kiyo said.

"Even after I…"

"That's all in the past Dufort were all your friends" Kiyo interrupted.

Dufort looked at the others smiling at him. Dufort cracked a smile. He shook Kiyo's hands and thanked him.

"Hey Dufort. Why don't you come play in the water with us" Asked Apollo.

"That's sound like fun" replied Dufort as he flipped off his shirt. Both Kiyo and Apollo cracked a smile and Megumi looked at them both.

"Kiyo I'm still hungry" complained Zatch.

"Zatch, Tia look a Yellowtail in the water" said Apollo.

Zatch and Tia ran to the water after Apollo told them that.

"Problem Solved hahaha" said Apollo.

They all ran down to the water and Megumi rented a surfboard and tested it out on the waves. They watched Megumi rip the waves like they were nothing. She was a pro at this. She came into shore and asked Dufort to give it a try. She instructed him how to catch a big wave and Dufort tried it out.

"Good job Dufort you're doing good" yelled Megumi.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost Sunset and Mrs Takemine had spotted Kiyo and his friends sitting on the beach. Mrs Takemine walked over and saw Dufort sitting with them. She called to Kiyo. Kiyo ran over.

"Kiyo that boy with the white hair who is that?" asked Mrs Takemine.

"That's Dufort a friends of ours" replied Kiyo.

"I've been looking for him everywhere" Mrs Takemine said walking pat Kiyo.

She removed her sandals and walked over to the group. Mrs Takemine called out to Dufort and he turned to see who said his name. Dufort stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Dufort I've seen you wonder these dangerous streets at night. It's not safe, you could get hurt. That's why I'm taking you in along with Apollo" Explained Mrs Takemine.

Dufort said nothing and Kiyo put his hand on Dufort's shoulder and smiled at him. Dufort smiled back and looked at Kiyo's mom.

"I have a request" said Dufort.

"Yes?" Mrs Takemine replied.

"I would like to be called by my American name Damian" Dufort implied.

Mrs Takemine hugged Damian and walked away saying: Be home by dinner boys. Megumi's manager called her and she had to leave for the studio. Tia told Megumi that she wanted Zatch to come with them. Zatch asked Kiyo and Kiyo replied he could. Now it was just the Apollo, Damian, and Kiyo alone at the beach. Kiyo packed the wet towels and went home. It was 7:00p.m and they had just ate dinner and wanted to watch a scary movie.

"Thank you Kiyo for being my friend" Damian said.

"You don't have to thank me Dufor….Damian" Kiyo replied.

Apollo had laid down on the floor and Damian looked at him and so did Kiyo. Kiyo put his arm around Damian's neck and Damian looked at him. Apollo sat up and started to rub Damian's leg. Kiyo moved in close and kissed Damian as Apollo pulled his shirt off. Damian pulled Kiyo's shirt off and kissed him again rubbing Kiyo's chest.

"I didn't know you guys were Gay because I am too" said Damian.

"Damian we wanna make you feel good is that Ok? said Apollo

Damian got up and took off his shirt revealing his hot chest and body. Apollo Pulled Damian's pants down and started to suck his manhood. Damian moaned as Kiyo kissed him. Damian released his cum hard into Apollo's mouth.

"Mmmmm. Damian that tasted good" Apollo murmured.

Kiyo sat down on the bed and Damian began to suck his manhood. Kiyo made out with Apollo as Damian sucked Kiyo's manhood. Damian rubbed Kiyo's chest making his manhood harder and harder. Kiyo pulled away from Apollo and released his cum onto Damian's hot body. Apollo got down and started to like his body and Kiyo had laid back from exhaustion. Damian kissed Apollo's lips with cum on it. Damian became hard again.

"Damian I want you to go inside me" said Apollo.

Damian pulled Apollo onto the bed next to Kiyo and he went in between Apollo's legs and slowly put his hard manhood into Apollo's ass. Damian started to thrust deeper into Apollo as Kiyo started to stoke Apollo's manhood. Kiyo stuck Apollo's manhood into his mouth while Damian was thrusting him. After sucking Apollo for a while he finally released in Kiyo's mouth and Kiyo swallowed Apollo's cum.

Apollo moaned louder when Damian came in his ass and Damian slowed down and touched Apollo's body. He kept thrusting him slowly and kissed Kiyo. Damian removed his manhood from Apollo and he flipped Kiyo on his stomach and put his manhood in his ass. Kiyo moaned with pleasure as Damian was thrusting hard deeper into Kiyo.

"Kiyo just to let you know when Damian releases his cum it sprays out hard and it feels really amazing" Explained Apollo.

Kiyo looked at Damian and Damian grabbed Kiyo's arms and kept thrusting him harder and he felt a buildup of energy.

"Ughhh Kiyo…I'm going to release now" said Damian.

Damian hit Kiyo's ass hard a couple more times and finally release his cum hard into Kiyo. Kiyo yelled and Apollo kissed him and Damian fell on top of Kiyo. Kiyo turned over on his stomach and Apollo saw loads of Damian's cum leaking out of his ass. Apollo stuck his manhood inside Kiyo and started to thrust deep in him. Damian's cum made it easier to move inside Kiyo's ass which made it feel all the more better. Damian stoked his manhood slowly watching Apollo fully naked thrusting deep in Kiyo's ass. Apollo released his hot cum in Kiyo's ass and Kiyo arched his back and got up and fell down on the bed.

"Kiyo you shouldn't move around a lot with all that cum we release in your ass" said Apollo as he stuck his mouth in Kiyo's ass.

"Ahhh it hurts Apollo stop it" cried Kiyo as he pushed Apollo away.

Apollo wiped his mouth and looked at Kiyo. Damian released his cum again after watching Apollo rim Kiyo and Apollo got up off the floor and rubbed his cum into Damian's skin. Kiyo put his shirt and pants and left the room.

"I'm going to bed" Kiyo said closing the door behind him.

"Kiyo I'm sorry I…" Kiyo slammed the door.

"That was amazing Apollo thanks" said Damian pulling his pants back on.

Apollo put his pants back on and left his shirt on the floor. Damian had fallen asleep shirtless and Apollo went to Kiyo's room. Kiyo was lying in his bed and Apollo knew he was still awake. Kiyo turned to look at Apollo and Apollo sat next to Apollo.

"Kiyo what happened back there?" asked Apollo.

Kiyo looked down in depression and Apollo put his hand on Kiyo's cheek. Apollo looked into Kiyo's eyes and Kiyo looked into his.

"This making love thing Apollo has gone too far. I can't take it anymore, sure I had a good time doing it but It's wrong and that's why Megumi was so upset with you" explained Kiyo.

"Kiyo I am sorry I hurt you and if you don't want to make love we won't do it, ok" said Apollo.

"Apollo I want to have sex with you 1 last time. Just us" Kiyo begged.

"Kiyo if that's what you want I'm ok with it" replied Apollo.

Apollo slowly moved close to Kiyo and kissed him and Kiyo put his arms around Apollo and held him close. Apollo tried not to resist and then Kiyo got on top of Apollo and started to unbutton his pajama shirt. Apollo's manhood grew hard and Kiyo got up and pulled Apollo's pants off and started to suck his manhood. Apollo arched his back and finally released his cum on Kiyo's face. Apollo kissed Kiyo and Apollo opened his legs wide. Kiyo stripped out of his clothes and slowly put his manhood into Apollo's ass and thrusted slowly deeper into Apollo.

"Kiyo go harder I want to feel good" said Apollo.

Kiyo picked up Apollo in his arms and bounced him up and down on his manhood. Kiyo and Apollo moaned together, after Kiyo's manhood went deep inside of Apollo. Kiyo and Apollo dropped to the bed as Kiyo prepared himself to release. Kiyo thrusted hard between Apollo's legs and Apollo gripped Kiyo's body hard which made Kiyo harder and almost ready to release.

"Apollo im gunna cum, im gunna cum" Kiyo moaned.

"Kiyo ahhhhhhh I Love you" Apollo cried as Kiyo released his load of cum in Apollo's ass. They fell to the bed in each other's arms and drifted off.


End file.
